Korra and the Fire Ferrets
by bananacats
Summary: An emotionally distraught violinist accidentally stumbles into a live punk rock underground concert. Will she find something or someone to fill that void? Korra/Asami. Based off of Denimcatfish's Legend of Korra musician AU comic.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Sato, Miss Sato… MISS SATO! Oh, thank goodness I caught up to you. The way you played your volin up there, it was… it was so…enchanting", said the heir to the Earth Kingdom throne while gasping for air.

"You were simply captivating, the way you moved your fingers, your hair floating around was just so…"

The prince named Wu just kept on talking and talking, trying to impress the young violinist. Just having finished her next to last concert of her two week long show, she was exhausted. Entertaining the audience after her concert was even more exhausting, the guests were hand-picked by the president of the United Republic, President Raiko. The tall slender dark-haired woman just smiled and nodded in Wu's direction, wanting to give off the impression that she was being polite. She didn't want to upset her father's business partners, who is currently in Ba Sing Se for a business meeting. Her emerald eyes glazed over as she started thinking to herself about her current situation, drowning out the Prince's voice with her own thoughts.

Asami Sato, a prodigy in the musical world, an accomplished violinist, and the only daughter of the owner and founder of Future Industries, Hiroshi Sato. The man who invented the Satomobile and a well known multimillionaire. Asami was more known for the fact that she was Hiroshi's daughter rather than a gifted genius. Completing her university degree at the prestigious Republic City University of Elites at the young age of 16, graduating alongside the most intelligent people in the world, she is also the most qualified person to succeed her father's company. But that was never brought up in the tabloids.

She was only seen as the daughter of the famous Hiroshi Sato, and her musical talent was the entertainment for his business partners.

Asami noticed movement at the corner of her left eye. A woman dressed in a simple but elegant green dress approached her and the prince, with her arm intertwined with a tall man wearing a black tuxedo and glasses. Asami knew who these two people were, the leaders of the independent Earth Kingdom state, Zaofu. That city is build on top of the world's most iron rich area in the world, Future Industries worked closely with this couple because of the resources they possess. Suyin Beifong and Bataar Sr.

"Asami honey, you were wonderful tonight. I would expect nothing less from Hiroshi's daughter…"

A dark voice appeared in her head

**'but I played that concert tonight not him…' .**

"And Prince Wu, what a pleasure to see you. I hope all has been well with you." Suyin bowed to the prince to show her respect, along with her husband.

"Oh you know, this and that, my council members are mostly taking care of all the boring stuff. I like to go out more on political campaigns and... Dates." Wu looked over at Asami and smiled.

"Speaking of which 'Sami…"

**'Why is he calling me that? No one has ever called me such a ridiculous nickname'**

thought the young woman, as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"...about your father's Satomobiles, is he thinking of expanding into the Earth Kingdom? I mean, one of the council members told me to talk to you about them while I was here, since Mr. Sato was in Ba Sing Se speaking with my council right now about this. I was thinking we talk more in Republic City about importing some of those Satos… over some spicy octopus fritters?" the prince lowered his head under Asami's and looked up at her with a pathetic attempt at puppy dog eyes.

Prince Wu's proposal sparked her interest. Her emerald eyes met his dark jade orbs. She had been dreaming of a day when someone would ask her about anything regarding Future Industries.

Her face lit up, a smile stretched across her face.

"Well Price Wu, I believe that Future Industries would love to start importing Satomo…"

"Oh Wu, you are such a charmer" interrupted Suyin with a giggle, "Asami dear, I'm sure Mr. Sato wouldn't want you to make any rash business decisions for his company without him here." Suyin said winking at her.

**'It doesn't matter what I do… I'll always be stuck living in his shadow'**

she thought to herself, feeling trapped.

Her breath hastened.

**'Dad was the one who taught me how to play the violin, but I was the one who practiced, I was the one who worked so hard, I was the one who performed, I studied everything about the company, so why is EVERYONE saying what a great man he is, he was never there, never there for me, ever since mom died all he did was bury himself into his work, mom, I miss you mom, why did she have to...'**

She felt her pulse at her temples, her throat started hurting, her hands tensed up.

Asami was unintentionally leading herself to a dark place in her mind.

"I need to get out of here…" Asami let out those words out quickly with a hint of panic in her tone of voice.

"What? Sami? Did you say something?" Questioned the prince.

"Excuse me Your Highness, I am not feeling well right now. Do you mind if I step outside for a quick minute? I won't keep you waiting long." She said with a masked confident tone, hiding her trembling voice.

Asami bowed quickly to Prince Wu, Suyin and Bataar Sr.

Without waiting for a reply, Asami went back to her dressing room and grabbed her coat.

She stormed out into the cold brisk night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Check, check… one two check" a husky voice filled the underground concert hall.

"Come on, it's working… for like, the fifth time" the spiky haired bassist complained while giving his bass a final tune.

"I just want everything to be perfect. This is our first show in a long while" the tanned Water Tribe woman answered, ignoring his sass.

While having her white Les Paul slung behind her, the lead guitarist (who also doubled as the vocalist), focused on getting the correct effects pedals in the right place so she could access them without stumbling on any of the other ones. After five minutes of meticulous organization of the pedals, and placing enough guitar picks in the pick holder on the microphone stand, the tanned woman started tuning her guitar one last time.

A young man wearing a green long sleeved shirt walked onto the stage holding a set of drumsticks.

"Come on gang! Who's pumped?" The drummer said throwing his arms around the two others.

"Ow, come on Bolin, you're going to mess up my 'do" complained the spiky haired man.

"Mako, bro, no one's going to notice. Actually, I don't think anyone is even going to be looking at you. They'll be too busy looking at our star! The beautiful, feisty, lean mean guitar playing machine… Kooooooorra! With her confusing yet interesting hair ponytail thingys and her ocean blue eyes, ripped arms and… "

Korra looked at Bolin with a scary piercing look, her azure eyes shot through his soul. She told them to never… and did she mean NEVER look at her as an ornament to the band.

"Uhhhhhhhh, I mean… um… shut up Mako" Bolin let go of Korra under his arm and tried to deviate the attention to Mako, who was still tuning his bass.

"I didn't say anything!" exclaimed Mako.

Mako pulled Bolin aside.

"Man Bo, You have to take it easy with this, you know Korra doesn't like people talking about her like that." Mako whispered into Bolin's ear.

"Is it still weird that you two dated? Is that why? Damnit Mako I thought you two were over that. You two have to stop making it so weird for me. I wanted to date Korra, but you stole her from me" pouted Bolin.

"And now you have to make it all awkward, you're the one who said that we shouldn't date band members"

Bolin let out a large sigh.

"Whatever, let's just play the show tonight. Way to dampen the mood bro"

Feeling defeated, Bolin walked over to his drum set, slumped over.

Mako shrugged this off and went over to Bolin.

"Bro, she's single now…?" Mako said to Bolin, with a hint of regret afterwards.

"HEY! YOU'RE RIGHT!" that little bit got Bolin all pumped up again for the show.

"HEY KORRA, LET'S GO GRAB DRINKS AFTER THIS!" He screamed at Korra, who was only standing ten feet away from him.

"We'll see Bo" Korra was too focused on preparing everything for the show to think about it being over.

"Alright guys, let's do a sound check, I told the stage manager what to do with the lights and I think he's giving us the thumbs up over there. Let's do this"

Korra was pumped, she set her guitar down on her guitar stand and she took off her jacket and put it neatly on a chair just off stage revealing a black tank top. Her jacket is very important to her, there her family crest stitched on the right sleeve of it. She travelled all the way from the South Pole and left the Southern Water Tribe to pursue a career in the entertainment industry. The jacket reminds her of her home and her parents. Who weren't too keen about her decision, but supported her anyways, she didn't want to let them down.

Korra and the Fire Ferrets have been a pretty successful in the underground indie scene of Republic City, playing shows at local bars and smaller concert halls. But ever since Korra and Mako broke up, the air between the two of them became tense and they didn't want to meet up for and practises or meetings. This hurt the band's image tremendously, making them fall off the indie scene for a couple of weeks.

'**I can't let me and Mako's past affect my future, or even Bolin's. I don't want to disappoint mom and dad either, they've been so supportive, fuck. Let's get through this sound check.'**

"Okay you assholes, let's do this" she said while putting up her hair.

"We'll go through the first three songs then we have to hustle off and legit get ready. Is your stupid bass all tuned up yet Mako? Bo?" Korra asked as she glared at him.

Mako gave her a quick nod and Bolin gave her a thumbs up.

'**Man, what was I thinking, he's such a whiney, indecisive bastard'**

Korra picked up her guitar and put it on her.

"You guys okay? Alright then… ONE, TWO, ONE TWO THREE FOUR"

_**\- cue music -**_

"That… was fucking awesome" Korra smiled.

'**I haven't felt this great in a while' **Korra thought, covered in light sweat.

"I can't wait until we play for actual people tonight" Bolin said panting "that was great!"

"I actually don't have anything bad to say about that play through, good job, both of you" Mako smiled, for the first time since the band was back together after him and Korra broke up.

'**Maybe this won't be so bad afterall' **

The band members all smiled to each other.

"Alright you two, let's kill this show tonight" cheered Bolin,

"YEH!" Korra and Mako shouted in unison.

The three hugged and started laughing, remembering the good times, when everything was a little less complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hey everyone! I had major writer's block the past week and a bit... but here we are! Enjoy! _

**'I'm so glad I got out of there, if I heard that prince talk one more time about badgermoles I swear I would have lost it. You think coming to one of my shows would be enough, but coming to all of my shows? That's kind of excessive... obsessive? Why is the price so obsessed with me? Thank the motherfucking spirits my last show is tomorrow'**

Asami thought to herself while walking slowing through the streets of republic city.

Republic city is a city that never sleeps. It doesn't matter where you go during the night or day, there is bound to be something happening at sometime. Whether it be an elderly woman selling steamed buns on the streets during a nice spring afternoon to a shady triad deal going on in the middle of the night. Something was always happening, and tonight, Korra and the Fire Ferrets are making their comeback after a half year long hiatus.

**'It's almost the beginning of summer, why is it so cold tonight, good thing I decided to go back to get my coat. wow it's cold. I wonder if there's any coffee shops I could get a drink to warm up at'**

Walking further and further away from the concert hall where she performed, the streets and buildings became unfamiliar and somewhat rundown.

**'Hmmm, this place is getting a little bit sketchy, maybe I should turn around'**

Just as Asami was about to turn back to return to Future Industries Hall, she heard a muffled noise.

**'What was that? Oh jeez I hope it's nothing dangerous'**

Curiosity got the better of this raven haired violinist and she followed the sound. The noise became more clear, louder, stronger. It sounded like people cheering.

There was the noise again, but this time, Asami was able to identify what it was. It was the sound of a guitar.

**'What is going on in there?'**

Asami kept on going and found a small concert hall, the name of the location has faded due to time and neglect. On the outside there was a poster taped on top of the clear plastic case where the poster was supposed to go into. Asami couldn't really read well without her glasses, so she fumbled around her coat pocket until she found and opened up her glasses case and put her spectacles on.

**'Korra... and the... Fire Ferrets? What is this? An animal show?'**

"HEY GET IN LINE LADY!"

Asami turned her head to her left where the voice came from and saw a huge line up to get into this concert.

She saw a group of younger looking teenagers dressed in dark crimson scowling at her.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I wasn't really in line, I just wanted to see what was happening here" Asami answered sheepishly.

"What? you come all this way out of the city and you're not even going to go in to see Korra? Wow, people never seem to stop amazing me. Right Hiro?"

The teenager said while turning to her companion who in turn nodded at her.

"Who is Korra? Is she the fire ferret tamer?" Asked Asami with a genuine tone.

"Wait, you can't be fucking with me right now right? This is Korra and the Fire Ferrets we're talking about here. Only the hottest fucking band from last year. They went dark for a little bit, rumours say that her and Mako, the bassist broke up or something. I think Korra just beat the living shit out of him because he was seeing some other girl on the side. BUT NOW THEY'RE BACK. And from what I'm hearing out here, this is going to be fucking great when we finally get in there" the teenager shouted.

This peaked Asami's curiosity.

"Hmmm, are they really that good?" Asami asked the teenager.

"The name is Haru, this is my brother Hiro and our friend Li" the teenagers smiled.

"Nice to meet all of you, but I think I should go home… I'm not used to going to places like this" Asami said with a worried look.

Haru saw this and understood.

"Hey, you should check the band out. I mean, you're already here" Haru smiled and took her hand and dragged her into the concert hall.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU…?!"

This action surprised Asami, no one has ever had the audacity to grab her out of nowhere.

'**What is this boy doing? Urgh…'**

The four of them entered the hall together, but quickly got separated, Hiro, Haru and Li all booked it to the front of the crowd as soon as they got in.

'**I don't even know what to do here, where did Haru go?'**

Asami looked around in the dark concert hall the best she could to find her new acquaintances but she had no luck.

"HEY EVERYONE!"

Asami looked up towards the stage.

She saw a tanned woman in a black tank top, jeans and combat boots, holding a white and gold guitar.

'**Who is this woman? And… three ponytails?'**

"I'M KORRA, AND WE'RE KORRA AND THE FIRE FERRETS"

The tanned woman smiled to the crowd.

'**That's one crooked smile, a cute… crooked smile. wait what?'**

Asami was lost in her own thoughts for a moment and she blankly stared at the guitarist.

"THANKS FOR COMING OUT TONIGHT. LET'S GET STARTED"

Korra's voice filled the room.

The stage lights bounced off her ocean blue eyes. Asami couldn't help but to stare. She was completely out of her element, the crowd was yelling, screaming and singing along to Korra's voice. Hands reaching up and people dancing to the beat of the drums and bass. Asami never let her eyes wander off this new discovery. Watching Korra, listening to Korra, why was she so drawn to her.

"**Korra"**

Asami thought out loud.

After a solid hour of music, dancing and pumping adrenaline, which only seemed like a short moment to Asami, the concert came to a close.

"HEY, THIS WAS THE BEST BEST BEST COMEBACK SHOW EVER, EVERYONE HERE HAS BEEN AMAZING, THIS IS MY LAST PICK, THANKS FOR COMING OUT! HAVE A FUCKING AWESOME NIGHT. GET HOME SAFE AND I LOVE EVERYONE HERE!"

Korra threw her pick into the crowd.

Asami's eyes followed the guitar pick, as if the pick chose her, the piece of plastic fell into her hands.

'**Did Korra throw this at me? Can she even see me from the stage? Does she even know I exist? O who cares, I caught it!'**

Asami looked at the guitar pick in her left hand, she closed her hand into a fist and clasped her other hand over it. She held the pick with both of her hands, drawing it close to her body.

As if she was praying to the guitar pick, she thought to herself.

'**Please let me meet her soon'.**


End file.
